


Still Life

by TrueDespair



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. An item that shouldn't have been found. A death that one never saw coming. And a blonde who should have never entered in that house. But it had happened and for Yuui, there was no turning back. Though upon meeting a brown-haired young man, he wondered if he made the right choice in staying. Eventual Yuui/Syao. Rated for gore, scary themes and smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

I hope this will become a popular story eventually.

*crosses fingers*

* * *

**Prologue: No regrets**

* * *

_1913_

Syaoron coughed more blood as he was holding the stab wound tightly around with his arm. "That….damn bastard…" He painfully groaned. "I won't give it up no matter what it takes…" He and his younger twin brother Syaoran were enjoying dinner with each other when the front door burst open and all hell broke loose.

They just arrived in Japan; their father wanted to get out of China under mysterious circumstances. It wasn't until their father left the house and never came back that they had an idea why.

Their father was an archeologist and a secret one at that. He would go into fantastic but dangerous places to discover its origins and such. On one trip into the deep sewers of Paris by accident, his eye caught something bright and shining. He found a particular yet intriguing artifact in the mucky waters; just laying there in wonderful condition.

He had no idea why that was but he kept it in hopes to find where it came from and what sort of race had made this.

However, as it turned out, there were people from the underground world who have heard of this artifact through a slip of the tongue. When things from threats to suspicious murders including his own wife became too much for the man, he took his sons and ventured to Japan in hopes of a better life away from all that.

Not knowing that someone had caught on to the escape.

Syaoron was told only by his father about the artifact in question. While there was no concrete evidence of any kind, he was told that the item might but extremely valuable; maybe magical. Though he didn't understand at the time, he agreed to keep it to himself. Not a word to friends, remaining family….

Not even to his brother, Syaoran.

Losing blood fast, Syaoron stumbled into his father's study; where he knew it would be there. He had taken a hit with that knife that was aimed at his brother and shouted at his twin to run and not look back. He couldn't forget the tears that came from that poor boy as he ran away from his only family.

But the man was still in the house.

Opening and closing the door behind him softly, Syaoron took deep breaths as he stumbled to a desk. With one arm, he opened the top drawer and soon enough, got the item in his hand. He glared at it with so much anger.

"You…." Syaoron growled. "If it wasn't for you, my mother would still be alive, my father wouldn't be gone and my brother would have been happy." He then sighed as he cradled the item. "You're nothing but trouble….but I can't…give you away…." He dropped to his knees; his energy draining. "Why…? Why can't I just give you away and end it….?" He started to cry.

Soon the thunderous steps of heavy feet were coming closer and closer.

Not really thinking at the time, Syaoron panicked and with all his might went and swallowed the item. It wasn't big but he almost choked it as it went all the way down. Panting, he laid on the furthest side of the wall as his vision was started to go out. "Syaoran….please be safe….for me…" He breathed out as his grip on the wound weakening.

Suddenly the door to the study slammed open and Syaoron looked up to see a huge dark silhouette of the man who dared hurt his brother. He slightly smirked. "Nice…to see you again…." He bitterly chuckled.

The man took three strides into the room before he had the boy by the throat; pinning him to the wall upright. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me where that damn thing is." He smirked. "And since that other boy left, I'll take my chances with you."

Smirking, Syaoron spat a bit of blood at the man's face. "Tough luck then. Because it's gone now." He couldn't see very well but by the tightening grip on his throat; he can tell that the man was pissed off.

"You little brat." The man scowled. "Do you have any idea what that item is or what it's worth?"

"Don't know…." Syaoron struggled to speak. "And I don't care…" He moved his head to the side. It wouldn't be long now. "So do what you want with me and go. I will never tell and you'll never find it.  _Never_."

The man glared at the boy. "Then you're just as good as dead." He raised the bloodied knife that he had and aimed accordingly. "But know this, I will obtain it. One way or another, it  _will_ be mine."

With his eyes barely open, Syaoron smiled emptily. "Not if…I can help it…."

The knife rushed forward and in a swift movement, sliced Syaoron's throat open; sending blood splattering everywhere.

The boy's eyes rolled up as he made a gurgling noise before his head dropped and his movements slowly down to a halt. His arms were was his sides; just hanging there. His eyelids then drooped as his throat and top chest were now stained with blood and was still flowing out.

The man gave a sadistic smile as he dropped the boy onto the floor; the blood seeping into the carpet. "Heh. You're just as pathetic as your father. Hope you are wallowing in hell with him." Gripping the stained knife, the man soon walked out of the room.

Surrounded by his own blood, Syaoron's body started getting colder and colder. But something odd occurred. There was hum of blue light that started emitting inside of his body. Out of nowhere, a white ball came out of it. The ball soon morphed into a shape of a bird.

The bird flew out of his body and soar around before it landed next to the body; it's bright feet stained with his blood. Tilting its head, it wondered about something. Leaning forward, the head touching the forehead, a bright glow engulfed the body.

The glow soon dimmed down as the bird was nowhere to be seen.

And a pair of brown eyes started to open up…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**OTL**


End file.
